Elizabeth Clarke : The Beginning (series one, story one)
by Fabulous Narwhal
Summary: Elizabeth was your average fourteen year old street fighting orphan, until she got adopted by a psycho face-morphing alien lady. Soon she's catapulted into an entirely new perspective of the universe. What are these creepy whistling things? Who is the weird guy in the bright green jacket? How can she get her and her friends out alive? Review please.
1. Prolouge

This** is my first fanfiction ever, so it most definitely will not be written that well at first, but I'm hoping that you guys will stick with it until it's decent. Yes, there's OCs everywhere in this, the only one that isn't is the TARDIS and the idea of the Doctor. If you don't like it then don't read it, and please review with criticisms if you want, just don't insult it or me. I'll update it if people actually read it, and I'm hoping someone out there will like it. **

Prologue

The man stands alone, fully aware that he's crashing but ignoring it. That's the next guy's problem. Clara's face appears in his mind, followed quickly by the Ponds, Martha, Donna, Rose. How they had traveled. How they had left. He was terrified of dying, honestly. He was scared of who he would become. But the lights have already started dancing around in his mind, and he knows he has no more time. His arms fly out to the sides in a burst of light and sound, scorching the walls around him.

)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/))/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

Willow Tate stood at the door of the Gillian House. The place had been abandoned for years, making it a perfect place for meetings in the dead of night, such as the one that Willow was thirty minutes late for. She opened the door and slid inside, flicking on her electric torch as she went. "Tom?" She asked the darkness. "Are you here?" It was quite possible that Tom had gotten bored and left. "Tom?" she repeated. She kept calling the name as she moved through the house. A floorboard creaked, making her stop in her tracks. Another creak echoed around the walls. Suddenly, the air seemed to get darker and thinner and colder at all the same times. Three trill notes whistled from behind her. "Thank goodness, Tom," she said, turning.

The night was pierced by a shrill, terrified scream.


	2. Chapter One

**YAY AN UPDATE. This one introduces the main character and the "mysterious green jacketed man" mentioned in the summary. PLEASE REVIEW. if you like it, REVEIW! If you think I could do something better? REVIEW! WOOOO. **

There was a guy sitting on the park bench sobbing his eyes out. I guess that's what started this whole thing, that and the fact that I had noticed and was, in fact, BORED. Sister Leanore was droning on about some sort of King or Queen that ordered flowers to be sent here annually because of some agreement from the 1700s. OF COURSE I was going to try to sneak away. I waited until the group started moving away and made eye contact with one of my friends. She understood immediately and started asking Sister Leanore pointless questions to distract her. I joined a small group of tourists and slipped away from the Orphanage group.  
That's when I saw him. He had sandy blonde hair with just a little gray mixed in. He couldn't be over 40, late 30s at the most. It wasn't his wardrobe that made him stand out,- a bright green jacket over a waistcoat and an orange tie- but the fact that he was practically sobbing into his hands. Naturally, I walked over to see what was wrong. I sat down on the other side of the bench he was sitting on, and he glanced over for a second. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he mumbled. "Haven't seen anyone cry before?" I have seen a ton of crying girls in my time at Saint Kathryn's home for the orphaned but I remain silent. Then, I pressed on. "Just wondering why you were so upset. You obviously wanted attention. Otherwise you wouldn't have cried out in the open. You would have cried at home or somewhere private like that. So, what's bothering you, sir?" I know, stranger danger, but trust me; I know how to defend myself in case of attack. Plus, I would probably never see this guy again, so why not say hello and, as I have mentioned before, I was BORED. "It's a bit personal," he said. "It might help to tell someone about it," I prod. Why not practice some persuasion skills? "Get it off your chest; you might feel better." "It's complicated..." he said. "I have time," I countered. He sighed, "You wouldn't believe me." Then, he got up and walked away.  
And not a moment too soon, as he crossed the park Sister Leanore swooped down on me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Do you know how dangerous that was?! Do you know the crime rate of this area?! You could have been killed! Or mugged! Or kidnapped! Goodness child!" I could have retorted by saying that my friends and I were the reason for the crime rate in the area, but I remained silent and followed the group back to our rickety old bus.  
Sister Leanore made me sit in the front with her the whole way back to the orphanage. It's a short drive, really. 10 minutes by car, 20 by foot. Soon, the tall grey building in which I've spent my whole life loomed above.  
I guess some sort of introduction is in order by now. My name is Elizabeth Clarke. My mom was killed when I was almost one year-old. My brother, who was five, got us to a neighbor's house who then sent us here. Samuel was adopted very quickly after we got here, that much I can remember. I've spent 12 years here watching the other kids come and go, even getting adopted a occasionally, but they always send me back or are complete psychopaths, and I have to run. Running is something orphans in central London get used to after a while.  
St. Kathryn's isn't too bad, it's not like one of those places in the musicals, though the nuns get strict sometimes. I like it better than most of my foster homes, but that dosen't mean I want to stay here forever. Samuel turns 18 this year, and he better come to get me.


	3. Chapter Two

**And update! Yay! I'm gonna start slowing down the updates, because I don't have all day to type, but I will stick with this. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL ACCOMPLISHED! I promise that Elizabeth and the Doctor will formally meet soon, but not in this chapter.**

I had been reading to the youngest children when Sister Ophelia came to get me. "You're wanted in Mother Allison's office. " I stood up, wondering who was adopting me this time. Holly, the youngest in the orphanage at the age of 3, pulled on my pant leg. "Will you read to us again soon?" she asked. I smiled, ruffling her hair. "Of course I will, Holls." Then, I began the short trek to Mother Allison.  
A pleasant looking woman sat across from the fat caretaker. The lady looked nice enough, but I've lived long enough to know you can't judge people by how they look. She smiled as I sat down in one of the high backed chairs in the office. I managed a smile back, but something was wrong with the room. I knew there was. I couldn't put my finger on it, and it put me on edge.  
"This is Layla Parker, Elizabeth," said Mother Allison, "She has shown interest in adoption, particularly girls in your age group."-Great. I knew where this was going. I had only heard ten different variations of this speech this year.- "She has passed the background checks and meets all requirements for a proper foster parent. With luck, she had hoped to adopt today." "And you suggested me?" I asked, simply formality at this point. "Well, actually..." It was the first time I had heard Ms. Parker speak the whole time. Her voice sounded strange, as if her English was forced. Foreign, huh? "I asked for a girl around 13 or 14 with blonde hair who enjoys (She actually said "anjoees".) music." Well, that was me, alright. I was the only one at the orphanage that met those requirements. "Of course, you have to choose," Mother Allison said. The orphanage had a weird policy where they had to have the child's consent before adoption. Why not? "I consent," I said. The final documents were signed, and in record time, I was on my way back up to the dorms to get my things.  
The dorms aren't much to look at, long rooms with beds along the walls. Most of the orphanage is made up of these rooms, and it can house all 162 kids. I'm in a room with 11 other girls around my age (14). When I walked in, the other girls look up from what they're doing. "Adopted?" Bridget asked. Bridget is another girl that's been there forever, she came a year after I did. "Adopted," I replied. I crossed the room to my spot, one of the biggest areas in the room, and started stuffing a small bag with my stuff, leaving only a set of the orphanage uniforms behind. "Holly and Chan are set to join today right?" asked Opal, a newer girl who had been there a year. "Yep!" said Kaily, who was Chandler's older sister. "You guys go ahead and initiate them even if I can't get to base," I said. Over the years I had become the unspoken leader of our little "club" and the orphanage, though I am not the oldest kid there. "Willow still isn't back," another girl named Lanie said in a much more solemn tone. Willow had gone out on a mission to collect some supplies and had never made it back to St. Kathryn 's. We had done her morning chores for her so the nuns didn't notice her absence, but we were still worried about her. Being late after a solo mission was normal, especially one all the way across London, but not this late. I assured them that it would be alright, she would come back, and headed downstairs to where Ms. Parker was waiting patiently.  
Like many people in London, Ms. Parker did not own a car. Our cab ride was silent and fast, and soon we rumbled up he front walk of a nicer house than I expected. It was in one of the more dead neighborhoods, a block away from the empty lot that was the Gillian Mansion. Convenient. "Make youself at 'oome'," Ms. Parker said.  
The same edginess from Mother Allison's office was all around the aging house. It was hours after I had left St. Kathryn's, and I hadn't seen Ms. Parker once since she had shown me to my room.  
My room was almost nothing more than a closet with a window, a tiny bed shoved into a corner and a dresser squeezed next to it. I was sprawled out on the tiny bed when everything went crazy.


	4. Chapter Three

It started with a bump. A loud bump, but just a bump. It was nearing midnight, and the bump woke me up. Then the bump became a thump- louder this time. A faint, but strange noise followed by a creaking door made me bolt upright. I grabbed my knife out of my bag and slowly rose, completely on guard and ready to fight. Almost silent footsteps come from downstairs and the thumping stopped for a second. I eased open my door and peer out. Suddenly, whistling filled the air. It was downstairs, but it was not natural whistling, a strange lilting whistle that sent a shiver down my spine. "Right. HELLO," I heard a strangely familiar voice call from down stairs. "Aren't you a...strange little... thing." The whistling became more intimidating, more angry and the voice shouted,"I guess you're not friendly, then!" Following that, I could hear running. Standing out in the hall, I felt defenseless, unprotected, and useless. So, I went to the stairs and started making my way down into the darkness.  
My eyes adjusted to the dark just in time for me to see one of the scariest things I will ever see in my life. At the bottom of the stairs was Ms. Parker. But it WASN'T Ms. Parker. She was pale, and taller than usual. However, that didn't make it frightening. Her face. It was... contorted, elongated, her facial features were twisted. Her eyes were nothing more than black orbs, her nose was almost nonexistent, and worst of all her lips were gone, replaced by a gaping hole in her face, from which a sinister whistling noise came. The creature started to move up the stairs, towards me. I stumbled back, dumbfounded with terror. The running footsteps came closer as I scrambled back up the stairs, and I called out, hoping that whoever it was was friendly. "TWO?!" I heard from the bottom of the stairs and a weird purple light illuminated the stairwell, Ms. Parker, and the man from the park. "YOU?" I managed. I was used to surprise and change, but not this much surprise and change. He ducked around Ms. Parker, pushing her back a small ways down the stairs into another of the creatures. He ran the rest of the way up and past me. "Come on!" he yelled. "There's no way out up here! Those things are blocking the stairs!" I tried to put some logic into the situation. He stopped running and looked back. A moment of recognition passed over his face, and then disappeared. "There's one way out!" he said determinedly. He ducked into my room, and I followed, slamming the door behind us. He was examining the window when I turned around. He pulled out a thin pencil-like thing and pointed it at the window, which I had noticed was nailed shut earlier. It made a weird noise, and a bulb at the end glowed purple for a moment. "Augh! It's wood!" he muttered, exasperated. The creatures slammed themselves against the door, shaking the doorframe. "Hurry!" I yelled. The next slam on the door had it flying off its hinges, sending me flying across the small room. In a final effort, I hit the window with my elbow. Thankfully, the glass shattered, but the Things were in the closet of the room and were one step away from getting to us. But they had stopped. Instead of advancing any further, their whistling tune became more intense, more hypnotic. I was transfixed, but the man from the park was looking out the window with glee plastered across his face. "Jump," he said. "Don't worry; you'll land in the pool. Probably." It took me while to figure out what he was telling me to do, so fixed was I on the creatures' tune. Ms. Parker gave the man a glare, the song stopped, and they took a step forward. But the man had jumped out the small window, and taken me with him.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**Well, there you go!...ish. I really hope you guys are enjoying this, it's basically a thing to do when I get insomnia . Thanks again editor meganhc, without you I would be grammatically incorrect all day err' day. Reviewers get flowers and a trip to Disney world. **


	5. Chapter four

The fall was a blur that I thought would end with a splat. Suddenly, everything was illuminated, and the fall became longer than it should have been. The man still had a tight grip on my arm, and he was laughing. Laughing! I tried twisting around in midair, but before I managed to, there was a giant splash. I was underwater.  
Immediately, I dropped the knife that was still clenched in my hand. I began flying through water when the knife ended up somewhere unpredictable. My decent slowed, and, despite having hurt my back on impact with the water, I was okay. I swam up to the surface. That man was already on the side of the pool holding a towel. I climbed out and took the towel. "One moment," the man said. He dove into the pool. At the same moment, he resurfaced at the other end, yelled, "I'm a genius!" And ran out of the room. Which I had just noticed for the first time. It was huge, lights hung from the ceiling of the enormous pool. It was at least Olympic sized, maybe more than twice as deep. I could have sworn there was nothing beneath my window. Obviously, there was. Of all the crazy things that happened that night, the craziest was when that man resurfaced AGAIN, pulled himself out of the pool and said,"I don't believe we've properly met. I'm the Doctor."  
"So, there's two of you. Twins?" I asked. Honestly, everything was confusing at that point. "No. That was me five minutes ago. I just ran out to go back to the TARDIS, so I could catch you two. By the way, this is a time machine." -TARDIS? Time machine?- "I understand you must be confused," he continued, "but when you fell, you fell into the TARDIS, which I guess you could call my spaceship, even though technically that would be incorrect, and we flew away from that place with the... whatever-they-weres and landed here. Of course, we're inside at the moment. Glad I found the swimming pool in time; that could have been nasty." "So you're saying I'm inside a spaceship? How'd you fit a pool in a spaceship small enough to fit under a third story building? How is it flown?" Honestly I was having a hard time believing all of this. "Alright," the Doctor said, "follow me to the control room!"  
This was the biggest spaceship ever. It took two lefts, a right, a flight of stairs, three rights, a left, and finally a long corridor to get to the control room. It was a brighter room than most of the others, green LEDs streaked the walls, and a huge central pipe-thingy rose from a console of various levers and switches. A giant purple glass thing was inside the giant pipe thing, and it slowly bobbed up and down, pulsating. The entire ship had an eerie feeling, as if it were alive.  
"... And this is the time retic giopholic no folk livin' polymoph return switch. Never pull that; it would blow up the sun," finished the Doctor, who had basically just taught me how to fly the thing. "Never forget, the TARDIS has a soul, just like you, just like me. Respect her as you would your own grandmother." "My parents are dead, and I have no idea who my grandparents are," I said. I had no idea why I shared that with him. He just seemed like someone I could trust. "Oh," he said. He shifted awkwardly for a moment. "Any where you need to go, Miss..." "Elizabeth Clarke," I finished, "and yes, there is somewhere I need to go."  
Opal was getting worried, and so was everyone else. Holly  
was only three, maybe that was to early for initiation. Chandler had already made it out onto the lawn of the orphanage, as Opal could see from her perch. She could also see that Holly had not even left the toddler's dorm. "Any sign of her?" asked Bridget, who was back at the House and talking through a walkie talkie. "No, but Chan's already down and out. He's just gotta get there now." "Ok. Kaily'll like that. I hope Holly didn't forge-Heeyyy, Bridge..." That would be Christopher, cutting in, not realizing what was going on. Opal smiled. Everyone knew that Chris had a thing for Bridget, and Bridget tolerated, possibly liked the extra attention. "Wait! I see something!" Opal exclaimed. A shadow had moved just outside Holly's room. "It's her!" But unfortunately at that moment the Nun Guard switched. Sister Tabitha was about to run right into the little girl. "Sister Thabby?" Holly called out, using her baby voice. What was she doing? Opal thought.  
"Oh! What's wrong child?"  
"I had a nightmaiwer, can I have dwink of water?"  
". Of course you can, dear."  
Sister Tabitha took Holly's hand and guided her down the hall. Ten minuets later Holly appeared on the back lawn, toddling through the shadows. "She's done it!" Opal yelled jubilantly, then turned her walkie talkie down a bit so the celebration back at the House didn't get too loud.

**it's been brought to my attention that I need paragraphs, so I hope this helps! it was some kid of weird thing the website is doing. Welllllllll, I hope you guys are liking it, and before y'all start ranting about the fact that Holly's three, know that I have...Plans...That involve her being three At this time (not in a pedophilloic way tho, that sounded sort of pedo-y) I had to make a timeline work so she's three. Thank you mr./mrs./ms. First Reviewer! You get a Disney trip and flowers! **


	6. Chapter Five

Vvworrrp... Vvworrrp ... Vvworrrp went the TARDIS as it landed once more. The Doctor circled the console once again, flipping switches and pushing buttons, then motioned to a small door I hadn't noticed before. I opened it to find myself in an alleyway steps from the door to the House. Turning, I noticed that the outside of the TARDIS was one of the police box things that no one notices. But they were tiny! I ducked back inside. "Is the TARDIS...erm.. smaller? On the outside?" I asked. "I guess you could say that, yeah," said the Doctor. "Alright. Let's meet these friends of yours."  
I knocked on the door four times, then four more times. For some reason, it made the Doctor visibly wince. I didn't ask about it. The door opened, revealing Delilah, a seventeen year old girl who was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Nine hours, I do believe that's a new record." We were all sitting in a circle, with chandler and Holly in the middle. Since the Doctor wasn't part of the club, no, gang, he stood off to one side. "Let's just say her craziness was apparent very quickly." I said. Then, I continued, "The Doctor saved my skin. I'm sad to say I was petrified." Then, we turned our attention to the new recruits. "Holly, I hear no one really knows what you did." "Well," Holly said, "Sissy Tabby was coming down right where I was, so I asked her for a drink of water. When she said I could go back upstairs with the water, I just walked outside instead." "I knew it was smart to induct Holly this young, she'll be our best fighter after a few years," that was Phillip. He took my hand. "Almost as good as you." Bridget stared widely eyed across the circle, most of the others were too, and I remembered that almost no one knew that Phillip had become my boyfriend. We both had crushes on each other for almost two years before any one said anything about it. However, Bridget was my second in command, and it killed her when I didn't tell her everything about something as "important" as my love life.

"On to greater matters," Bridget said, "Willow never made it back. So, we don't have the weapons for the newbies." Willow had been sent to retrieve the weapons we had ordered from some guy at the Gillian house. "Speaking of weapons," I said, turning to the Doctor, "I dropped my knife at the bottom of the pool." That warranted a few odd glances, but the Doctor said, "I'll get it." and ran outside. "So, Willow," Christopher said, reaching over and pulling Bridget's hair-tie out of her hair. "Search party?" "Yeah," I said. "Put Chandler on the team; give him his first field mission." "He dosen't have any weapons training, and the Ghosts have gotten more aggressive." The Ghosts were a gang in the area,our biggest rival in London, but they had guns. We didn't. Guns were banned here. "Then put someone on the team that can protect themselves and Chan."  
Incidentally, I was the one responsible with protecting Chandler. Almost all the kids were the higher rank kids, because not too many people were keen on going to the creepy mansion after hearing of the strange whistling creatures.

We crept out of the building, carefully and armed to the teeth. We passed the TARDIS as the Doctor opened the door. His hair was soaked, and water was dripping off of his fingers. "Got it!" he handed me my knife, a respectable blade at 6 inches. Perfectly balanced for throwing. I added it to the other three knives I had, ready to throw at a moment's notice. To get to the Gillian house in enough time to get back before sunrise, we had to go straight through Ghost territory.

**oh gosh this is really bad. this and the next scene are the worst on the entire thing and I hate them. That is all.**


	7. Chapter six

We were so close. SO CLOSE. But right as we reached the last territory marker, there was a shot. It barely missed Chandler. He was definitely too young for a one sided fire fight at nine. "Well, well, well, we got the leader, second in command, and the techie. And ooh! New blood!" That was a voice I hated.  
William: 19, black haired, blue eyed, and 193 centimeters of evil. His nose was still crooked from the time I punched him in the face. He was 13; I had been 7, and I had won that battle. Now, he was the leader of the Ghosts, and he actually had some blood on his hands. He killed one of ours, a year ago. Cynthia was my friend, she was one of the smartest the St. Kathryn's kids had seen in a while. He was holding a pistol aimed at my face. "No need to get violent," Bridget warned. Chris moved slightly, blocking her from a possible bullet. "You're alone?" I asked. "You know how dangerous that is, right? You might get hurt. We wouldn't want that would we?..." I trailed off of my taunt. William could handle almost any insult, any taunt, but call him Billy, and he would erupt.  
"Not alone," William said menacingly. Five goons stepped out of the shadows, each holding a pistol. This was taking a turn for the very, very not good. "Look, kiddo. There isn't any bad blood between u-" "THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THE CYNTHIA INCIDENT?!" I had forgotten that Cynthia was Chris's twin.  
Bridget reached out and grabbed Chris's jacket, warning him not to do anything rash. Chandler had remained silent for most of this confrontation but suddenly blurted out, "We're not scared of you, you bully!" William turned towards him. "Oh, you're not scared?" William grabbed Chandler's shoulder and pushed him to the ground. "Then we should give you a reason to be." Will aimed the pistol at Chandler's leg, the knee joint. "NO!" I yelled. I ripped out a knife and threw it. The handle hit William in the head hard enough to knock him over and send the gun flying. "GET DOWN!" I yelled, and hit the ground, barely missing a bullet that had been hurtling towards my face.  
Most of the Ghosts had single shot pistols, so that wasn't much of a problem during battle. We just had to avoid being shot. I kicked the legs out from under one of them and slammed him to the ground, stomping the gun out of his hand. Similar moves dispatched two of the other Ghosts. It wouldn't keep them down for long unless we knocked them out, but it gave us enough time to run. Usually.

We lost. Badly. The Ghosts had us backed into a corner, and William's goons were holding our arms behind our backs. William sneered. "Finally! I finally beat the St. Kathryn kids. And who to send as a symbol of our power but the little leader herself?" I spat in his face. He called me several words I will not repeat. "No," William declared, "Just killing you isn't enough. I want to see you watch your friends go first. Starting with you." He grabbed Bridget. "NO!" Chris yelled, fighting his restraints. Chandler was being entirely quiet, trying to remain composed in a situation he knew he had caused. There was a knife hidden in my boot, if I could just reach it...

Bang. Bridget's head snapped back, but something was wrong. Chris was thrashing next to me, screaming, Chandler had broken down, but I was frozen on the spot, concentrating on where Bridget's head had been seconds before.


	8. Chapter 7

William laughed. He was enjoying himself. "That was uncalled for, Billy," I said, throwing every ounce of venom in to my voice. I had to keep attention away from Bridget's body. He turned, fire in his eyes, gun raised. He threw himself at me, slamming me against the brick wall. "You little..." More words not to repeat. "Now you die. But it's gonna be slow. Painful. And it's gonna be with your own knife." He pulled a knife out of my jacket.  
Vvwworp He touched the cold metal to my face, just below my eye.  
Vvwworp  
He added pressure, and it cut just a tiny bit into my skin.  
Vvworrrp  
I brought my knee up and kicked him where boys should not be kicked.  
He staggered back, throwing the knife at me clumsily. Easily dodgeable. I retrieved it, painfully aware of the fiery pulse beneath my eye.  
The TARDIS stood regally waiting for me. Chris had already carried Bridget's living, but unconscious body into the TARDIS. I had seen the bullet bounce off what had seemed to be the back of Bridget's head. Now I knew that it had been a forcefeild of some sort. I looked around. The Ghosts had fled upon seeing a strange thing appear out of nowhere, and William was still wheezing on the ground. I knocked him unconscious for good measure and walked into the time machine.


End file.
